


Lucky

by autoschediastic



Series: springkink 2007 [4]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Smokin' Aces (2006)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-23
Updated: 2007-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autoschediastic/pseuds/autoschediastic
Summary: For the first time since Reno showed up and stopped the fireworks, Ivy looks at him. Really, really looks at him. Reno almost goes down on the guy right then and there.
Relationships: Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII), Sir Ivy/Reno/Rude
Series: springkink 2007 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684207
Kudos: 3





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [windsorblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/windsorblue/gifts).



*

Reno thinks about all the reasons why what he's looking at isn't possible: One, there's no fucking way there'd be two of them; two, if there were, they both wouldn't be standing in this very room, at the very same time, because it ups the chances of the world imploding exponentially; and three, the fucking universe just doesn't love him that fucking much.

But there they are in his very own shot-to-shit-in-two-minutes-flat living room, standing three and a half feet from each other exchanging the dirtiest, hairiest eyeball Reno's ever seen. 

Reno might just come in his pants if one of them so much as even twitches.

"You say your name's Ivy, yeah?" Reno says, smoothly and not one bit subtly planting himself right between Rude and the new guy. He holds out a beer like a peace offering. "And you ain't been to Midgar before."

"Yeah," Ivy says, his voice is this soft, menacing sort of whiskey-smooth that just ripples straight down Reno's spine. He doesn't take his eyes off Rude long enough to even glance at the bottle.

Reno shrugs and takes a swig of it himself. "Never even heard of it?"

"Nope."

"Huh," Reno says. He licks his teeth, downs another mouthful, and says, "Huh," again.

"Reno-"

"Chill, Rude. Man, just chill," Reno says, shooting Rude a smile and a hard-edged glare. "Just lemme talk to Sir Ivy over here for a sec, yeah? Okay." Rude makes a low, rumbling noise that Reno takes for agreement, so Reno turns back to Ivy. "You lookin' to stay awhile?"

For the first time since Reno showed up and stopped the fireworks, Ivy looks at him. Really, really looks at him. Reno almost goes down on the guy right then and there.

"Maybe," Ivy says. "If you're offering something worth my time."

Reno basks in the delicious thrill curling up deep in his gut. "Oh, fuck baby, yeah, have I ever got something to offer. Me and Rude here, we'll hook you up good with the boss." The room's trashed so Reno just lets the beer drop and snags a handful of Rude's jacket instead. "But how about I introduce you to the perks of the job first?"

Ivy looks back to Rude, and whatever he sees there puts a smile on his face. All the blood in Reno's veins just shoots straight for his dick.

"Alright, Reno," Ivy says, following Rude's lead by taking a step closer, one hand firm on Reno's shoulder, both of them pushing him down to his knees, "why don't you."

*


End file.
